Chucky vs Setsuko
by littleangel123
Summary: Setsuko stayed up late watching horror Movies! After watching 'Child's Play'. She meets Chucky who is trying to kill her, but she got something else in her mind... *Evil laugh* I wrote it to remove my fear... CHUCKY!


Chucky vs. Setsuko!

It was 3:00 in the morning at the Smash Mansion and I was staying up late watching horror movies alone.

"Dang it, there's nothing else to watch but this stupid movie I fear since I was 3 years old! I didn't even watch the movie and I HATE it and FEAR it. I have those nightmares about it!" I said grumpily. The movie I inserted is 'Child's Play'. I watched the whole movie and I am paralyzed. Dang, I should brought my Pokemon to watch with me.

"I can't move. I think it must have scared the nerves out of me. Oh well, guess I should sleep on this couch." I mumbled. I was about to fall asleep, until I heard a noise.

"Uh...Pikachu? You're not supposed to eat during the night." I said nervously. Then a small figure dashed through.

"Toony?" I said. Then the figure showed itself.

"IT'S YOU!" I screamed. Yes, you guessed it. Chucky, the evil living doll. I fear him. He's my phobia.

"What the heck? I never even met you at all!" he said confused.

"Yeah, you come and try to kill me in my nightmares!" I yelled.

"What? I never even tried to kill you, except now..." Chucky chuckled. pulling out Wario's steak knife (that knife is really big. No wonder he used that.).

"Uh...You wouldn't want to kill me!" I said.

"I have to! You are my victim." he grinned. He stabbed my leg, making it pour out will blood. I screamed with pain.

"Ouch! Seriously dude, It hurts!" I yelped.

"It's supposed to, idiot." Chucky remarked. He sliced my arm making a big scar.

"Aren't you a brawler?" Chucky asked. I shook my head, yes because I can't say anything BECAUSE it hurts so much.

"You're too weak to be a brawler." he laughed. My eyes widen. I hear that so often, 'weak', 'loser', 'useless' and other words that hurts me. When he was about to stab my heart, I grabbed him, and the knife. My eyes turned red.

"I hear people call me that. You know what happens to those people who do that?" I said angrily seeing him sweat with fear (dude, he's a doll! He can't sweat!).

"No..."

"They suffer." I said. I was about to burn him to ashes, until I stopped.

"Why didn't you kill me?" he asked.

"I'd be a horrible person, just. LIKE. YOU." I said in my scariest voice.

"And also, I don't want to kill you. BUT! You have to be my slave, slave." I said.

"HECK NO! I do not want to be your slave!" He yelled at me.

"Be my slave or you shall be thrown into the pits of heck, burn you to ashes, kill you with my eye lasers, or something worse." I said calmly.

"Is there a 'let me go and kill you' option?" Chucky smiled.

"BE MY SLAVE OR DIE FROM ANY TORTURES I GIVE YOU!" I screamed. He had a 'You are a crazy lady!' look on his face.

"Fine, I will be your slave, but how long?" Chucky said in defeat.

"As long as I want. I will torture you in a painful way, but I won't give you lots of orders and I will take good care of you. I give lots of love to many toys. Even if they aren't mine!" I explained. Chucky agreed. Just then, Red woke up.

"Setsuko, go to sleep. It's now 7:00 am." Red mumbled sleepily.

"Can I kill this guy?"

"NO! You can't kill somebody unless I tell you to!" I yelled. Red seemed to notice Chucky.

"Setsuko! He's dangerous! He might kill you!" He yelled.

"He can't kill you, he's now my slave. If he disobey us, I kill him." I laughed. I saw the sun rose up, everyone got up from bed and came out of their bedroom. They were all amazed to see the living doll.

"Setsuko! It has to be destroyed!" Master Hand yelled.

"No, let's keep him. He's my slave." I said. Everyone laughed. Then a portal opened up.

"Actually, Chucky...You can cause havoc in your own world. You're done being my slave."

"What? I thought-"

"GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" I yelled and threw him in.

"THANK YOU!" Chucky yelled.

"NO PROBS!" the portal closed.

"I didn't know he was that desperate. He's so desperate he said 'thank you' after he was released." said Shinobu.

"Doesn't he know he will get killed afterwards?" Zelda asked.

"Yep...He will." Link nodded in agreement. Then everyone went to have breakfast. It was steak on the menu! Eveyone ate happily ever after, except Wario who can't seem to find his steak knife.

Ha! Poor Wario! Well, I do not own 'Child's Play' or Super Smash Bro Brawl. Well, Please review and no Flames! I wrote this because I was scared of Chucky when I was 3. I had nightmare of him ever since. I watched the trailer when I was watching 'The Mummy'. This is dedicated to smilingicecream, my friends in school, my friends in and my family. Thank you for reading! ^.^


End file.
